


Never Have I Ever: Had a Lap Dance

by berniecampbell



Series: Never Have I Ever [5]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, PWP, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berniecampbell/pseuds/berniecampbell
Summary: The title I think pretty much explains what you're going to find in this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! I've been trying to work through some writers block so this chapter is much shorter than usual, but, I will be back to doing prompts in the next part!

"So, never had a lap dance?" Bernie asks, beaming brightly at Serena. Serena shakes her head and fights the urge to close her eyes, not wanting to miss a single moment of what she's sure is about to come. Bernie kicks off her pants and panties before moving to straddle Serena on the couch, lowering herself onto Serena's lap, hovering just above the skin of her thighs.

"What do you want Serena?" Bernie asks, rolling her hips. "I want to touch you." Serena says, her fingers ghosting over Bernie's hips. "No." Bernie growls, unbuttoning the first button on the dress shirt. "But, if you could, what would you do to me?" She asks, a smile breaking across her features. "Oh, Bernie, don't do this to me." Serena says, whimpering as Bernie slides a finger down the skin between her breasts. "Please Serena." She moans, her hips still rolling. "Tell me love, tell me how you want to take me. Unless, of course, you can't think of anything?" She asks, smirking.

"No! I, I, oh there's so much!" She says, biting her lip hard. "I want you so many ways Bernie. In so many places. Oh, I've been doing some research and, the positions, there's so many!" Serena says. She's almost babbling now, watching as Bernie unbuttons another button, then another. Soon, the shirt is falling open just enough that Serena can sew her breasts peaking out from beneath the fabric. "Tell me, what's your favorite?" Bernie breathes, leaning in so she can suck on Serena's earlobe, letting her breasts brush against Serena's blouse. She can feel her nipples hardening as they rub against the slick fabric.

"Oh, I, you, um..." Serena is panting, and her hot breath is sliding over Bernie's neck, causing goosebumps to rise up on her flesh. "Darling." Bernie moans softly, before pulling her shirt off, throwing it across the room. Now she's bare above Serena. Seeing her like this, panting and whimpering without a single touch is doing incredible things to Bernie's body. She slides her hand down her body, moaning loudly as two fingers circle her clit. Serena can do nothing but watch in rapt fascination as Bernie pleasures herself.

"Keep talking Campbell." She growls, looking into Serena's eyes. "Oh, Bernie... I want to taste you. Please? Please, I've never begged before. Not for anyone." It was true, she'd never been this desperate for anyone. "You do?" Bernie asks, dipping in to gather some wetness onto her fingers before pulling away and putting them at Serena's lips. She quickly pulls them into her mouth, licking away all of Bernie's essence. "You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." Bernie says, pulling Serena in for a kiss. "Please, please darling? Let me touch you. I need you." She says, and Bernie nods, squeaking a bit as Serena shoves her back and immediately slides to the floor between Bernie's legs, pushing them apart. She beams at the wetness she finds there, the wiry hairs curled and damp.

She leans in, licking rough swipes up her lover's sex, pausing momentarily to pull Bernie's clit in her mouth, sucking hard. "Fuck!" Bernie shouts, tangling her fingers in Serena's hair and holding her head to her sex. She reaches up with the other hand to tug at her nipple, knowing that she's close. "Inside, oh, Serena... I need you inside!" She whimpers, rolling her hips into Serena's mouth. Serena moves down and begins sliding her tongue in and out of Bernie, nosing her clit. The new sensation causes Bernie to come undone, her legs pressing tightly against either side of Serena's head as her whole body tightens then relaxes. She winces as Serena pulls back, and though she tries to hide it, she doesn't succeed. "You alright?" She asks, wiping off her face as she moves up to kiss Serena.

"Yes, of course." She says, forcing a smile. Serena narrows her eyes before helping her up into a more comfortable position. "Alright, let's get up to bed so I can examine you properly." She says, moving so Bernie can stand. "And then I'll return the favor." Bernie says, smirking as she turns and saunters up the stairs. "You coming Campbell?" She asks, looking over her shoulder just in time to see Serena scramble to her feet and practically run to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested follow my [tumblr](http://bernie-campbell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
